Syrenney
Syrenney (Japanese: スャレンニスィ Syarennisi) is a dual-typed Water/Flying Powermon. Syrenney evolves from Syreneid via level-up while holding a Sea Incense. Biology Physiology Syrenney resembles the mythical Siren, with a bird's body and a woman's head. She has broad, slotted blue wings with white inner portions that are connected to her white underside. Her chest and torso have bare flesh-toned skin. Her face resembles a human's, with large red eyes and sharp teeth in her mouth, and she also has long red hair that flows behind her when she flies. Her feet are red with an opposable toe, while the claws are white. Unusually for a bird-shaped Pokemon, she also has a fish-like tail with a blue top half and a white bottom half. Gender Differences Syrenney is a female-only species with no male counterpart. Special abilities Syrenney's wings are extremely powerful, allowing it to carry incredible weights in its talons. They also enable it to generate hurricane-force winds with a single flap. She is also equipped with razor-sharp teeth that allow her to learn attacks such as Bite and Ice Fang. However, her most dangerous weapon is her song, which drains her opponent of life force and allows her to overcome enemies that are more powerful than she is. Syrenney is the only known Powermon that can learn Siren Song by level-up. Habitat Syrenney live in colonies on seaside cliffs. They are especially partial to areas that are inaccessible by both land and sea. Diet Syrenney is carnivorous, using its sharp talons and teeth to incapacitate its prey. It primarily eats fish Pokemon such as Magikarp, although it has been known to attack bird and mammal Pokemon as well. In Iron & Copper Syrenney has not officially appeared in the Iron/Copper yet. However, it is possible that the mysterious Pokemon under Alex's possession in ''All Roads Lead to Kroel'' may have been a Syrenney. Powerdex Entries Iron: "A highly intelligent predator, Syrenney roosts on rocky cliffs by the sea where she raises her young in safety. Though not very fast in the air, she is extremely powerful, with enormous wings strong enough to carry off a Wailmer. She can also Sing a beautiful song to attract prey and suck out their souls so that she can feed at her own leisure, and is even capable of using a few very powerful Psychic powers. She is the natural enemy of Cizarpy." Copper: "A highly intelligent predator, Syrenney roosts on rocky cliffs by the sea where she raises her young in safety. Though not very fast in the air, she is extremely powerful, with enormous wings strong enough to carry off a Wailmer. She can also Sing a beautiful song to attract prey and suck out their souls so that she can feed at her own leisure, and is even capable of using a few very powerful Psychic powers. She is the natural enemy of Cizarpy." Bronze: "A highly intelligent predator, Syrenney roosts on rocky cliffs by the sea where she raises her young in safety. Though not very fast in the air, she is extremely powerful, with enormous wings strong enough to carry off a Wailmer. She can also Sing a beautiful song to attract prey and suck out their souls so that she can feed at her own leisure, and is even capable of using a few very powerful Psychic powers. She is the natural enemy of Cizarpy." Game Data Base Stats !125 - 172 !240 - 334 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !40 - 101 !76 - 196 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !67 - 134 !130 - 262 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !76 - 145 !148 - 284 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !130 - 211 !256 - 416 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !67 - 134 !130 - 262 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset Trivia *Syrenney and Skarmory have the exact same stats, except that in Syrenney's case Attack and Defense are reversed. *Syrenney's official art has a similar pose to Swellow. *Syrenney, along with its rival Cizarpy, are the only Powermon from the Flying egg group that are also in the Humanshape egg group. **It should also be noted that these two Powermon are version-exclusive. Syrenney is only available in Pokemon: Iron, while Cizarpy is only available in Pokemon: Copper. Both, however, are obtainable in the Bronze version. Origin Syrenney is based on the Sirens, half-bird and half-woman creatures from Greek Mythology whose singing is said to sink ships. They were most famously portrayed in Homer's epic, the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Odyssey Odyssey], in which the hero Odysseus narrowly escapes from them. Syrenney's Water-type may be based on later depictions of Sirens as more aquatic monsters; its habit of plunging into the water to catch its prey may also be inspired by the osprey. 'Name origin' Both Syrenney and Syarennisi come from a portmanteau of "Siren" and "Odyssey." It may also be derived from "tyranny," referring to this Pokemon's predatory nature. Category:Powermon Category:Ocean Powermon Category:Coastal Powermon Category:Water Types Category:Flying Types Category:Avian Powermon Category:Humanshape Powermon Category:Aquatic Powermon